Hyacinthe Feuille
Hyacinthe Feuille is the daughter of Ravissante and the Prince of Leaves from The Prince of Leaves by Henriette-Julie de Murat. She is the older sister of Florent Feuille. Info Name: Hyacinthe Feuille Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Prince of Leaves Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Eugenie Palais Secret Heart's Desire: To have the world's best collection of turquoises. My "Magic" Touch: I collect turquoise jewelry. Storybook Romance Status: Urbain Palais is my boyfriend. He always brightens my day. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am terrified of heights, especially being atop very tall buildings. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. There are so many beautiful jewels that we get to try on in here! Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather be proactive. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Eugenie. She's so nice. I'm also very close with my little brother. Character Appearance Hyacinthe is of average height, with fair skin, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wears a turquoise dress with black ribbons. Has plenty of turquoise jewelry. Personality Hyacinthe is a calm, docile girl who tends to take things easy. For the most part, she is not bothered by things that bother most people. She is a big fan of jewelry - especially turquoise jewelry - and spends lots of money to expand her jewelry collection. Like her brother Florent, she can be a show-off at times. She is afraid of heights and hates being atop tall buildings. Biography Greetings! I'm Hyacinthe Feuille, the daughter of Ravissante. I'll tell you about my parents. My mother Ravissante was the daughter of a king. Her mother died giving birth to her. She was given to a fairy at a young age, and the fairy raised her. She was shut in a sky blue tower that was invisible to anyone who traveled by land or sea. The fairy promised her in marriage to her nephew Ariston. At first, Ravissante spent much time with Ariston, but one day she met the Prince of Leaves, the son of the Sun and a sea nymph, who was riding on a arbor borne by winged fish. The two met, and Ravissante grew to hate Ariston. The Prince of Leaves sent butterflies to converse with Ravissante, and that was how she grew to love him, and they told of how the Prince of Leaves helped the Prince of the Butterflies win over the Princess of the Linnets. The butterflies also told her that the tower was visible to those who traveled by air. The tower began to turn green, and the Prince of Leaves appeared with the butterflies to take Ravissante away from the tower. Once the prince and Ravissante departed, Ariston drowned himself and the fairy destroyed the tower, whose stones became turquoises. Ravissante and her prince went to the Island of Day, where they married. (I know...Florent told it already.) I'm the older of my parents' two children. My brother Florent is two years younger than me. Florent and I are close, even though we're quite different. Florent's fond of flying through the sky with the help of butterflies, but I can't stand being up that high. Florent's favorite color is green, while I strongly prefer blue. But we have some things in common well. We both like butterflies, and we both like turquoises. But turquoises are my specialty, while butterflies are Florent's. Both me and Florent go to Ever After High. I'm in my third year, while Florent is in his first. Over here, I love princess-related classes, especially Princess Design. Here we get to design lots of nice clothes for us princesses to use. I get to see plenty of pretty jewelry that princesses get to wear. I'm good friends with Poppy O'Hair, who also loves Princess Design. I think it's sad that she doesn't enjoy Princessology - I think it's an excellent class. Now I'll tell you about my fondness for turquoises. I've been fond of them since I was little. I love the beautiful blue color and the smooth feel, which makes them much prettier than those highly overrated diamonds. I have tons of turquoise jewelry in my jewelry box. I wish the turquoise was my birthstone, but alas, I wasn't born in December. I wish I was, though! My main weakness is my fear of heights. I just can't stand to be that high up. I would never want to be stuck in a tower, let alone one that's invisible to travelers by land and sea. Even tall buildings such as skyscrapers can give me the creeps. I don't get how Florent isn't bothered by heights. I'm definitely a Rebel because I want to choose my own path in life. Trivia *Hyacinthe's surname means "leaf" in French. *Hyacinthe is left-handed. *Hyacinthe is the stepcousin of Justin Souris and Joseph Souris. Her mother's father is married to Justin and Joseph's maternal grandmother. *Hyacinthe is friends with Eglantine Papillon, the Prince of the Butterflies' daughter. *Hyacinthe has a pet butterfly named Azurite. Azurite is a common green birdwing, but unlike Florent's butterfly Malachite, Azurite is blue. (The common green birdwing is sometimes blue instead of green.) *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Rebels Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:The Prince of Leaves Category:Nymphs Category:Hybrid